


October 31: Free Day #6

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Free day, Kinktober 2019, Kisses, the assorted children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Kisses.





	October 31: Free Day #6

Their first kiss is an accident. Amanda's at Liv's with the girls, and they're on the couch as Jesse and Noah watch a movie and Billie sleeps against Liv's chest. 

"I'm so glad Noah's not a baby anymore," Liv says quietly so as not to disturb the older kids, "but I also miss getting to hold him like this."

"Well, I am happy to abuse your nostalgia," Amanda says. 

Liv chuckles quietly and presses her nose into the soft fuzz of Billie's hair. "We single moms gotta stick together," she says. When she turns to smile at Amanda, everything about her is soft and warm and inviting. 

Amanda leans over without thinking and kisses Liv's cheek. "I like you so much," she murmurs before realizing what she's done. She freezes, her eyes widening as she scrambles for something to say. 

Before she can back away from what she's done, Liv's pressing a kiss to her own cheek. "I like you so much, too," she says, and then she rests her head on Amanda's shoulder like they've been doing it forever. 

Amanda stares at the movie, taking in nothing except the warmth of Liv's body and the weight of her head on her shoulder. "Okay," she says quietly. "Cool."

*

Their second kiss _is_ expected. It's later that same day. Amanda's got the girls' packed up to go home, and Noah's very seriously loading the dishwasher. Liv leans in and kisses her quickly on the mouth. 

"We might consider going on a date," Liv says. "If you want."

"Um. Yeah. That'd be great," Amanda replies. She grins at Liv, feeling goofy and light-headed, then she waves and takes Jesse's hand. 

*

Their third kiss is during their first date. They take all the kids out to eat, and it's a disaster. Jesse spills her milk all over the table. Noah decides he hates green beans. Billie spits up all down the front of her new shirt, and then Noah and Jesse get into a yelling match about who likes a toy more. 

Amanda looks at Liv, wondering how to even fix this evening. Liv meets her eyes, looking just as annoyed, and then they burst out laughing. Amanda has tears in her eyes as she leans over and kisses Liv for a long, perfect moment as Noah and Jesse start to throw bread crumbs at each other. 

"Let's sell them to the circus and run away with the money," Amanda says. 

"I love it," Olivia replies.

*

Their fourth, fifth, and sixth kisses are that night in Amanda's kitchen. Jesse and Billie are in bed. Noah's asleep on Amanda's couch, Frannie curled next to him to keep watch. Liv's helping her clean up from the impromptu at-home dessert, and then Liv's pushing her lightly against the counter and kissing her firmly. She breaks away, takes a deep breath, and kisses Amanda again, licking Amanda's lower lip with her tongue. 

Amanda pulls away this time, but only to put her arms around Liv and start the next kiss.

*

Kiss number seven happens two days later. Amanda finds a lead in an absolute bastard of a case and bursts into Liv's office with a print-out held high. "Guess who found Captain Fuckface's secret apartment!"

Liv jumps up from her desk to take the print-out. "Oh my god," she breathes, and her smile is so perfect Amanda can't help but duck in to taste it. 

"Sorry," she says immediately after, realizing Liv's door is wide open. "Shit. Sorry."

"It's okay," Liv replies, glancing out the door herself. "It's just us here right now." There's a flush high on her cheeks. "But, yeah, maybe not at work."

Amanda can't help her smirk. "Maybe?"

*

Kiss number eight happens in the lockerroom two days later. Amanda laughs against Olivia's mouth as Olivia leans in for it. "What about being at work?"

"We're not on the clock, yet," Liv replies.

Amanda sees no reason to argue.

*

Kiss number nine marks the start of their second date. They leave all three kids with Lucy, and on the way to dinner, Amanda tips her head up as the subway rattles to its next stop and smiles when Liv gives her the kiss she's asking for. 

*

Kiss number ten happens at the hospital. Liv hovers at Amanda's beside as the doctor checks her pupils for a concussion. 

"Your pupils are dilating normally, but given the hit you took, I'd like to keep you here for a few hours as a precaution."

"Great," Amanda grouses, slumping back on the bed. 

"Thank you," Olivia tells the doctor. When the doctor leaves, Liv puts her focus back on Amanda. "Do you need anything?"

"To be out of here."

"Well, that's not happening right now," Liv replies with a wry smile. "Anything else?"

Amanda shrugs. "I dunno."

Liv eyes the closed curtain around them, then leans in and kisses Amanda slowly, like she's memorizing what it feels like to kiss her. Amanda melts into it and knows, somehow, that this is the first serious kiss and there are a lot more to come. 

"I'm glad you're okay," Liv says when she pulls away. She takes Amanda's hand and holds onto it even when Sonny parts the curtain to tell them he's got a lead on the suspect and is heading out. Amanda doesn't try to take her hand away.


End file.
